The present invention relates to continuous glucose monitoring systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an in-vivo continuous glucose monitoring system which detects glucose levels continuously and transfers the detected glucose level information at predetermined time intervals to data processing devices for monitoring, diagnosis and analysis.